


Yokai no Yakusoku: A Yokai's Promise

by MezzoDrops



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ayakashi Mangekyo Karatogaokuri AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Beta, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzoDrops/pseuds/MezzoDrops
Summary: “Is there something the matter officer?” Mizuchi asked.Slowly, he lifted his head to take a look at the Katanashu Captain. Mizuchi felt his breath hitch, forgetting how to breath for a brief moment. The man looked ethereal, as if he stepped out of a painting.The human glared down at Mizuchi, the tip of his blade pointed directly at Mizuchi.
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 17





	1. Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> You have probably already seen this kdrama before.  
> Also, I don't know much about the Ayakashi Mangekyo Karatogaokuri universe except for what's on the wiki.  
> Enjoy!

The atmosphere inside Ramen Kuzunoha was colder than the winter night outside. The normally jovial patrons were silent, holding their breaths. All eyes were drawn to a single table were a Katanashu Officer loomed over. He had his katana drawn and pointed at Mizuchi’s head.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kyubi no Kitsune hissed, breaking the silence.

“Silence!” the officer order.

Mizuchi kept clam despite his situation. He was not worried for himself. He was confident in his own abilities. However, he was concerned of the safety of the three young kappas he was currently chaperoning. The three children, unable to even manifest a human form, were shaking in fear.

“Is there something the matter officer?” Mizuchi finally spoke. Slowly, he lifted his head to take a look at the human.

Mizuchi felt his breath hitch, forgetting how to breath for a brief moment. He was taken aback by the refined handsomeness and cold aura of the human. Soft grey hair, pale smooth skin, marred only by a scare over the right eye, and piercing silver eyes. He wore the uniform of the Katanashu, and the outer jacket he wore symbolized his high rank, a commanding officer.

The man looked ethereal, as if he stepped out of a painting.

“What are you and your group doing in Hikage?” the captain questioned. He glared down at Mizuchi with narrow eyes, watching the yokai’s every movement. The tip of the blade was steady, pointed directly at Mizuchi’s throat.

Mizuchi smiled a tight-lipped smile, attempting to pacify the Katanashu Officer. He slowly raised both his hands to show that he meant the human no harm.

“I’m simply eating ramen with the children in my care,” Mizuchi answered honestly.

He tilted his head to the three kappas at the table. The three kids were all shaking, fear reflecting in their eyes.

“Children? They’re yokai,” the Katanashu officer scoffed.

Mizuchi held back his tongue, he couldn’t risk the children’s safety. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself before giving the human a pleasant but fake smile.

“Officer, can you please enlighten me on the issue here?” Mizuchi chose his words carefully. He did not want to provoke the human.

“A yokai of your strength and power walking around Hikagemachi with a group of unclassified yokai is cause for concern for the Katanashu,” the human explained. “Especially if you were to try and make an attack on the human realm.”

Mizuchi usually kept to the deeper parts of the spirit realm, where humans could not venture. He just wanted to treat the children to some ramen and visit Kyubi on this cold winter night.

“We’re just eating ramen,” Mizuchi repeated, his voice quivering ever so slightly. “After we’re done, we will return to the spirit realm.”

“How can I trust the words of a yokai?” the human raised an eyebrow. His blade was still pointed at directly in front of the water dragon.

Mizuchi gritted his teeth, he was frustrated by the Katanashu officer’s callousness and stubbornness. He was trying to be diplomatic, but he may have to resort to more forceful means. It was quite vexing; the yokai clenched his fists out of reflex.

The human pressed the tip of his katana right under Mizuchi’s chin. A drop of blood rolled down his throat where the blade was. It was a warning and a threat.

The young kappas and every other patron inside Ramen Kuzunoha collectively gasped. Realizing his mistake, Mizuchi relaxed his fists. Furrowing his eyebrows, he glared at the human. The human glared back, two unyielding cold grey eyes.

“Please,” Mizuchi asked. His voice was quite as he made one final attempt to reason with the other. “You’re scaring the kids.”

The human opened his mouth to speak before a rush of wind blew through the ramen shop. The sound of metal clanging against metal could be heard as a figure dressed in the Katanashu uniformed parried the Captain’s katana.

“Uta.”

“Captain Hanabusa,” Uta greeted pleasantly.

Despite Uta’s friendly demeaner, he kept their blades interlocked.

“Stand down,” Hanabusa ordered, glaring down the other.

“You first,” Uta grinned with a teasing tone. He was purposefully riling the captain up.

“I am conducting official business,” Hanabusa explained, leaning in to apply more pressure. “This yokai is dangerous.”

“He’s also just eating ramen,” Uta pointed out, unwavering in his stance. “Besides, we can both watch them and make sure they leave peacefully. There’s no need to pick a fight Hana-chan.”

Hanabusa glared at Uta. He pressed his lips into a thin line before taking a step back.

“Very well then, but if they act out of line, I will no hesitate to strike them down,” Hanabusa spoke, sheathing his katana.

“Of course!” Uta beamed, putting his own blade away. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from our demon captain.”

Mizuchi did not fully understand what all had happened, but he was grateful for Uta’s presence. He turned his attention onto the kappas, rubbing their shells.

“It’s okay kids. Eat up,” Mizuchi reassured.

The yokai children slowly reached for their chopsticks, shaking. They were still in shock by what just happened.

“Sorry about all of that!” Uta apologized with a laugh, sitting down at Mizuchi’s table with his own bowl of ramen. The kappas all looked at the human in fear, scooting closer to Mizuchi for safety. “It’s going to be okay, its an Uta promise!”

“Thank you,” Mizuchi said, bowing his head politely to Uta.

“Aaah, don’t mention it!” Uta waved off. “Kyubi called for me and so I had to help!”

As he lifted his head, Mizuchi could see in the corner of his eye that Hanabusa was watching their table. Standing against the far war, a pair of steel grey eyes observing every move Mizuchi made. Hanabusa kept a hand resting on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw. 

“A-Are you a scary human?” one of the kappa children, Soutaro, asked. The other two, Kounosuke and Kotaro, looked up at Uta wearily.

Uta’s face broke out into a mischievous grin. “I’m the scariest human around! Graaah!” Uta raised his hands into a claw shape, looking intimidating before tickling Soutaro’s sides. The young kappa laughed, squirming around.

“We’ll save you nii-chan!” Kounosuke cried out.

“Take that!” Kotaro threw a piece of fishcake at Uta’s face.

“Ack! My one weakness!” Uta dramatically declared, pretending to faint. “How did you know?”

All four of them burst into laughter. The three kappas began to relax as they saw how friendly Uta was.

“I should have all of you thrown out for all the trouble you’ve caused me tongiht,” Kyubi spoke up, walking over to their table.

“Sorry about everything,” the water dragon apologized, clapping his hands together.

“Just know that you’re in debited to me now Mizuchi,” Kyubi smirked. The kitsune eyed the three kappas disapprovingly. “And haven’t you kids been told not to play with your food?”

“Sorry Kyubi-nii,” the three kappas apologized in unison.

“Forgiven,” Kyubi shrugged off with an angelic smile. Turning his head to glance over at Hanabusa, the kitsune clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “All that’s left is for _him_ to apologize.”

“Captain Hanabusa? I don’t think it’s going to happen any time soon,” Uta said.

“Is there a reason why he’s so… aggressive?” Mizuchi asked, unfamiliar with the current Katanashu members.

“He’s just a sour puss,” Uta explained with a pout. “He hates that he was stationed here and so he wants everyone else to suffer too. Doesn’t help that he’s the captain of the first squad, so he easily can and has make life hell.”

“That doesn’t give him permission to come in here and harass my customers,” Kyubi grumbled. His tails twitching in agitation.

Mizuchi hummed in acknowledgement of Kyubi’s woes, turning his head to get a proper look at Hanabusa. 

Their eyes met across the room. The two stared at each other, waiting to see who would pull away first. Hanabusa gave the yokai a look, raising an eyebrow questioningly. He was challenging Mizuchi, but he wouldn’t be goaded by the human. Instead he offered a kind smile and a small wave in return. Despite this, Mizuchi’s eyes lacked any warmth as he maintained eye contact. Mizuchi’s actions seemed to startled Hanabusa. The human broke their eye contact, looking elsewhere in the ramen shop.

“Ooh, looks like you won that battle!” Uta joked, slurping up his ramen.

“I suppose I did,” Mizuchi chuckled softly, finally resuming his meal.

* * *

“Graah! I’m going to get you!” Uta laughed, chasing the kids around.

He played with the kappa children as the group walked towards the edge of Hikegemachi, to the bridge that separated the town to the rest of the spirit world. The children had return to their usual cheerful rambunctiousness with the help of the energetic Uta.

“Thank you for your help, Uta-san,” Mizuchi bowed once as they reached the bridge.

“No problem!” Uta hummed, lifting Kotaro onto his shoulders. The other two kids were quick to ask to be carried as well.

Standing back straight, Mizuchi turned to look at Hanabusa. The captain had remained quite for the rest of the night, although he still kept a vigilant watch over the yokai.

“Thank you as well, Captain Hanabusa.” Mizuchi smiled and gave the human a polite bow. He kept his gaze carefully trained on Hanabusa. 

Caught off guard by the yokai’s polite words, Hanabusa made a weary face. Mizuchi enjoyed the human’s discomfort.

“Why are you thanking me?” the human questioned. He was doubtful of the yokai’s actions. 

“For not harming the children and allowing us to have a peaceful night out,” Mizuchi explained passive aggressively.

The sounds water of the river rushing by seemed to grow louder and more dangerous in response to Mizuchi. Hanabusa’s eyes flicked over to the river’s water, however the waterflow had already calmed. Looking back at the water dragon, Hanabusa refused to speak further.

“I also hope that I have proven that my word is good to you tonight,” Mizuchi added. He was being honest with his words, but he wanting to tease the human further.

“You have proven your word was good for tonight,” Hanabusa relented with a slight nod. His eyes shown that he was still leery of Mizuchi. “But your word does not speak for you tomorrow.”

“You really are a sour puss.” Mizuchi borrowed the phrase that Uta had used earlier in the night.

“I simply take my job seriously,” Hanabusa corrected. His jaw forming a hard line as he clenched it. “Shouldn’t you be leaving?”

“Yes, of course,” Mizuchi chuckled. “Please excuse us.”

Mizuchi began to collect the kappa children, preparing to leave.

“Have a safe journey back!” Uta called out, waving both of his hands. The kids waved back, saying their goodbyes to Uta.

“Have a goodnight. Until we meet again,” Mizuchi promised as the group of yokai walked onto the bridge.

Hanabusa narrowed his eyes at the water dragon’s words. He moved his hand to grip his sword but took no steps further. They were outside the Katanashu’s jurisdiction now. Hanabusa watched as the group of yokai returned to the deeper layers of the spirit realm.

* * *

A week had past when Mizuchi decided to venture into Hikage village again, alone this time. He could not forget about his run in with Hanabusa, much to his frustration. The human had crossed the line and so he purposefully entered the Kanatanashu’s territory.

Mizuchi wandered around the forest square. There were not many yokai at the time, most choosing to stay indoors to avoid the cold winter night. The few that were around paid no mind to Mizuchi. Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, Mizuchi steadied his breath. He waited patiently in the tranquility of the night.

His peace was disturbed by the sound of soft footsteps approaching him.

“What are you doing back here?” A familiar voice questioned.

Mizuchi chuckled to himself.

“Quicker than I expected, Captain Hanabusa,” Mizuchi turned around to face Hanabusa.

Hanabusa glared at Mizuchi, hand resting on the hilt of his katana. “I asked, why are you here?”

“Don’t you remember?” Mizuchi used an overly friendly tone as he teased the human. “I made a promise that we’ll meet again.”

Hanabusa did not fall for Mizuchi’s taunts, at least not yet. “If you have no business in Hikagemachi, then please leave.”

“It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it?” the yokai ignored Hanabusa’s words. “I think we might have snowfall tonight.”

“What are you playing at, yokai?”

Mizuchi smiled at Hanabusa. His friendly demeaner was nothing more than a façade. “Between the two of us, I’m most certainly not the one playing here.”

The human raised an eyebrow. “Oh?’

“Abusing your authority and targeting me under the baseless premise that I and the kids under my care are a threat while we were nowhere near Kantanashu Station,” Mizuchi tone became serious as he explained. He looked Hanabusa directly, his golden eyes glowed with tempered anger. “Meanwhile, both Onibi and Kamaitachi both frequently sneak into the human realm past your people. Your priorities seem to be off, Captain Hanabusa.”

“How I run things is none of your concern.”

“Perhaps, but it became my concern once you raised your katana at me,” he spoke flatly, all pretense of politeness gone.

Hanabusa opened his mouth to retort, however Mizuchi held up his hand to silence the other. He did not want to hear the other’s excuses.

“I am aware that my spiritual energy may cause some alarm within the Katanashu, however I posed no threat to the Katanashu or the human realm.”

“Your existence can be seen as a threat,” Hanabusa bit back. He adjusted his grip on his sword, bending his knees to ready his stance.

“Yours as well, human.” 

The two were silent, watching the other.

Hanabusa was the first to move as he lunged and drew his blade with one swift motion. Mizuchi jumped up high, floating in the air before landing gracefully on a tree branch. Looking down at the human, he shot water orbs at the human. Hanaubsa moved fluidly around the attacks, avoiding damage.

The human summoned a shikigami to his side, sending it flying towards Mizuchi. Mizuchi pointed his fingers at the shikigami, firing a jet of water. While he was focused on the shikigami, Hanabusa ran full speed at the tree. Using his summon as leverage, Hanabusa pushed himself up along the tree to close the gap between him and the yokai. Once Mizuchi was in range, he swung his blade.

Mizuchi flipped backwards, dodging the attack. He begun to float back down to the ground. Reaching out, he placed a palm against Hanabusa’s chest. Mizuchi fired a water blast at point blank range.

Hanaubsa let out a cry of pain, tumbling to the ground. He landed on his back, all the air in his lunges being ripped from his lungs. His katana dropped elsewhere in the forest square.

Hanabusa gasped for breath as his whole back ached in pain. He struggled to pull himself back up. He only managed to sit up when he saw the tip of his katana pointed at him. Hanabusa’s blood ran cold. Looking up with a glare, as he saw Mizuchi stand above him with his katana in hand.

Neither man spoke as snow begun to fall around them.

Their fight had managed to gather a crowd. Hushed whispers as they continued to watch. Their audience was confused as they did not know if this was a performance or an actual duel. No one dared to ask.

Mizuchi broke the silence, venom in his voice. “If you’re trying to capture me so you can gain favor with the Capital and return to the human realm, then it shows how pathetic you are, Captain Hanabusa.”

Hanabusa’s eyes went wide at the water dragon’s words. Mizuchi had struck a nerve.

“Shut up!” he yelled before wincing. The sudden movement had hurt.

“I hope you can learn from this,” Mizuchi exhaled, his voice was softer now.

He looked down at the human with pity. Stabbing the sword in the ground, the yokai turned and walked out of the forest square.

“Oi…” Hanabusa grunted out. He used the katana to help him back up on his feet. “Come back here!”

Mizuchi did not acknowledge the human, he had said all he needed to. His figured disappeared as he walked into the forest trees, returning to the spirit realm.

The audience began to clap, believing it was all a performance. Their cheers stung Hanabusa’s already wounded pride.

“Damnit!”

Glaring at the forest where Mizuchi left, Hanabusa pulled his sword out of the ground. Clicking his tongue, he turned to the direction of Katanashu Station. Slowly, he staggered back home for the night.

* * *

Spring had already begun take root next time Mizuchi made an appearance in Hikagemachi. This time, at Kyubi no Kitsune’s request.

“Mizuchi,” Kyubi panted as he met up with the water dragon inside the spirit realm. “I’m cashing in my favor.”

“What’s going on?” Mizuchi was already on high alert at the other’s tone.

“Karasu Tengu has been corrupted in the human realm and is currently running loose in Kikage,” Kyubi explained, wiping sweat from his forehead. “The Katanashu have been dispatched but…”

“They would kill him,” Mizuchi finished. His gut wrenching at the thought.

Kyubi nodded. “You go on without me, I’ll just slow you down.”

Without another word, Mizuchi sprinted towards Hikagemachi.

By the time Mizuchi reached the bridge, he could see Karasu flying up in the sky. The tengu had dropped his human form, replaced by a beastly demon as he let out a cry from his maw. The air pressure was thick in Hikage Village. Trees shaking violently as winds cut through the air.

Arrows and shikigami were thrown at Karasu, however Karasu blew everything away with one wave of his fan. Flying in the air, the tengu sent twisters at the Katanashu in retaliation.

Mizuchi did not have time to spare. He ran across the bridge towards the battle. He had to hurry in order to save Karasu from becoming an evil spirit or being killed by the Katanashu. 

“Karasu!” Mizuchi called out, jumping into the air. “Calm down, it’s going to be alright!”

Karasu stared at Mizuchi cautiously. The whites of his eyes were tainted black, but there was still a spark of light. Karasu was still in there. Recognizing Mizuchi, the tengu was frozen as Karasu tried to fight back for control against his corruption.

“Mi-Mi…zuchi…” Karasu garbled out.

“Yes, it’s me!” Mizuchi moved closer to the tengu. “It’s going to be okay.”

A shikigami landed a blow on Karasu’s back. The tengu was sent spiraling back into madness as he let out an animalistic roar.

“No!” Mizuchi yelled, frustrated by the human’s actions.

He watched as the tengu focused on the Katanashu again, trading blows with them. Mizuchi could feel his heart wrench, feeling sorrow and sympathy for his fellow yokai. Karasu was only lashing out in pain and confusion due to his corruption. The Katanashu were only making it worst.

With a heavy heart, Mizuchi realized that this could not be solved peacefully. He only hoped it could be solved without casualties.

Mizuchi moved in between Karasu and the Katanashu. He sent out a wave of water onto the Katanashu, trying to keep them back. He then fired several water orbs at the tengu’s wings. Karasu’s head twisted to look at Mizuchi. His eyes were clouded back as he zeroed in on the water dragon. Once he had the tengu’s attention, Mizuchi moved away from the Kantashu. He was trying to lure Karasu someplace safe.

With a strong brush of his fan, Karasu summoned a vortex. He sent it flying directly at Mizuchi. He also mixed his feathers, sharpened like blades, in the vortex to cut yokai. Mizuchi tried to dodge the attack but the winds were too fast. He got caught in Karasu’s attack. Gritting his teeth, Mizuchi tried to stand his ground. Only to be flung into a building. Mizuchi could taste blood. Groaning in pain, he tried to recover as quickly as possible.

Looking up at Karasu, Mizuchi could see that he was preparing a second attack. Acting fast, he shot a water jet at the tengu. It would not be enough to take Karasu down, but Mizuchi needed a distraction as he recovered.

Karasu barreled rolled to the side, avoiding the attack. He wore a wicked expression as Karasu enjoyed having the upper hand. The distraction had work, however Mizuchi’s victory was stolen away as a barrage of arrows was sent flying. A few hit their mark, pricing Karasu’s wings and body.

Karasu let out a cry of pain as he crashed landed. Mizuchi froze as he watched, Karasu’s body laid motionless in the rubble. He could taste bile and dread in the back of his throat, fearing the worst.

Mizuchi heard footsteps closing in on them. Scrambling over to Karasu, Mizuchi held the tengu protectively in his arms. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he saw the shallow rise and fall of Karasu’s chest.

“Hand him over,” Hanabusa ordered, pulling Mizuchi’s focus away from Karasu.

Looking around, Mizuchi saw a number of Katanashu and shikigami had gathered around them. All of them had their weapons out and pointed at the yokai. Captain Hanabusa leisurely made his way to the front of the group. He looked down at the yokai with callousness and disgust. On instinct, Mizuchi held Karasu’s body closer for protection.

“I said, hand him over, yokai,” Hanabusa’s silver eyes narrowing. 

“I need to save him!” Mizuchi refused, shaking his head.

“Save him? After everything he’s done?” Hanabusa questioned. He tilted his head in the direction of the damaged village and injured Katanashu officers.

“He’s a good person,” the yokai insisted. His eyes were glossy as he could feel himself hurt for his friend. “If I can get him to the Forest Shrine in time, he can be purified and saved.”

“What if he can’t be saved?”

“Then… Then I’ll kill him myself.” A few tear drops rolling down Mizuchi’s face. His stomach twisted in knots at the thought.

“I cannot let you walk away with him. He’s a criminal in the eyes of the Katanashu.”

“You can take me instead!” Mizuchi yelled in frustration.

Karasu needed to be treated soon or else he would succumb to corruption and become an evil spirit. He did not have time to argue with Hanabusa. So, Mizuchi would barging with the one thing he had over the human, his capture. 

“I’ll take on and carry out whatever sentence the Katanashu gives out. I’ll be your prisoner,” Mizuchi continued. “But please, let me save Karasu.”

Hanabusa took a moment to ponder Mizuchi’s offer.

“Can I trust your word?” Hanabusa asked.

“You know you can.” Amber eyes filled with resolve stared up at Hanabusa.

Hanabusa sighed and relaxed his postured. With a wave of his hand, he had his men lower their weapons and pull back their summons.

“Do what you must, but come back to Katanashu Station by week’s end,” the human turned and walked away.

Relief flooded Mizuchi’s system.

“Thank you,” Mizuchi called out to the Captain.

Hanabusa flinched at the water dragon’s words. He turned his head back to glance over at the two yokai. Mizuchi could have sworn he saw a glimpse of compassion and sympathy in those silver eyes. Hanabusa turned his head back to look forward and continued on, the rest of the Katanashu following after him.

Once the humans had left, Mizuchi felt himself relax. He had managed to avoid the worst for the moment. Now he could completely focus on Karasu Tengu.

* * *

“Such a nuisance,” Shisei rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “Barging into my home and dirtying the shrines waters.”

Despite his words, Shisei did not stop Mizuchi’s actions. He watched idly as Mizuchi gently laid Karasu Tengu into the waters of the Forest Shrine. Karasu’s body slowly sank into the lake, glowing as the water began to heal and purge the corruption from within. 

“Sorry,” Mizuchi apologized, bowing to the snake kemonotsuki. “Please look after him.”

“I suppose I might as well,” Shisei sighed as he picked his fingernails. “He’d become an evil spirit otherwise.”

“Thank you.”

“So, what are you going to do now?” Shisei tilted his head in curiosity. 

Mizuchi smiled softly. “I have a promise to keep.”

* * *

Mizuchi went to Katanashu Station directly after ensuring Karasu Tengu’s safety. He allowed himself to be shackled, powers sealed, and escorted to his jail cell.

That had been four days ago.

Since then Mizuchi sat quietly in his cell as he waited for the Capital’s judgement. He had been isolated with no company save for the shikigami that watched over him and brought him his meals.

Looking out of his cell’s window, he wondered what was happening outside. Was Karasu Tengu recovering? Did Kyubi know about his imprisonment? Were the kid kappas alright?

The sound of footsteps broke Mizuchi’s train of thought.

Turning his gaze to his cell door, Mizuchi wondered who it was.

He was surprised when Hanabusa came into view. The man still wore his captain’s jacket and katana, but he looked different than their previous encounters. It was the most relaxed Mizuchi had ever seen the human.

 _Probably because he has the upper hand here_ , Mizuchi thought to himself.

Hanabusa leaned back against the wall across from Mizuchi’s cell, his arms crossed. He said nothing, only observing and studying the yokai.

“Hello?” Mizuchi hesitantly broke the silence.

“Why did you come so soon?” Hanabusa asked, skipping the formality of exchanging greetings.

“Excuse me?” Mizuchi was confused by the other’s question.

“Why did you come here to be imprisoned so quickly? I gave you to the end of the week, but you returned by the end of the night,” the captain clarified. “Why?”

“Because you trusted my word, and I didn’t want to break that trust,” the yokai spoke honestly.

“How noble,” Hanabusa scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

Mizuchi started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Hanabusa asked. His face was twisted in confusion, perturbed by the other’s behavior.

“It’s just,” Mizuchi paused, trying to piece together the reason behind his joy, “this is the first time we’ve had a friendly conversation.”

“You are currently in jail, and I’m your jailor,” Hanabusa pointed out.

“Which makes it all the more humorous.”

“How foolish.”

Hanabusa shook his head in disbelief of the yokai, yet he still laughed. A soft and warm chuckle that resonated inside Mizuchi’s chest.

“Anyways, I came down here to give the Capital’s verdict,” Hanabusa cleared his throat as he returned to business matters. “Karasu Tengu is hereby forbidden to cross over into the human realm, and shall be monitored by the Katanashu whenever he is within our jurisdiction from this day forth. Naturally, this applies to you as well.”

“Thank you!”

Hanabusa made a face at the other’s words of gratitude. “There’s no need to thank me. It was the Capital’s decision. He’s just lucky that there were no major casualties.”

“Well then, I am thanking you in the Capital’s stead then,” Mizuchi chuckled teasingly. 

Hanabusa clicked his tongue, choosing not to argue with the yokai any further on the matter.

“You’re also allowed free,” Hanabusa added. Unlocking the cell door, he unsealed the Mizuchi’s shackles.

“I’m surprised you’re allowing me to go,” Mizuchi rubbed his wrists once they were free. “Wouldn’t my capture be a great achievement for you?”

“I wouldn’t stoop so low.” A faint smile on was on Hanabusa’s lips. “I’d like to think I was that pathetic.”

Mizuchi stared in awe at the human, pleasantly surprised by how he changed.

“I’ll escort you out of the village,” Hanabusa walked over to the cell door, waiting for the other.

“I guess this is part of the sentence,” Mizuchi hummed as he followed Hanabusa. “Although, I’m surprised I’m being escorted by the Captain of Katanashu’s First Squad. Shouldn’t this be done by someone of lower rank?”

“Perhaps, but I want to ensure that this is carried out to completion properly.”

“Dutiful as always,” Mizuchi hummed as he followed the human out of Katanashu Station.

Mizuchi observed Hanabusa as they walked. The human kept his eyes forward and paid little mind to the yokai. Before, Hanabusa would have closely watched his every movement. Now Hanabusa was more relaxed.

Sunlight reflected off of Hanabusa’s silver hair, giving him a warm halo effect. Everything about Hanabusa seemed warmer. Mizuchi could hardly believe that this was the same man who pointed his blade at him inside Ramen Kuzunoha. It was fascinating.

“Is there a reason why you take your job so seriously?” Mizuchi asked. He broke the comfortable silence in favor to satiate his curiosity about the human.

“Because it is my duty,” Hanabusa answered without a second thought.

“That’s not the real answer.” Mizuchi was left unsatisfied by the simple response.

Hanabusa stopped walking.

“I thought you already knew, about me wanting to return to the capital,” he huffed in frustration.

“That’s what Uta-san told me,” Mizuchi thought back to the other human. “But I want to hear your story from you.”

Hanabusa pressed his lips together in a thin line. Mizuchi watched as the human said nothing and continued to the edge of the village. With a heavy sigh, the water dragon followed. The two continued to walk in tense silence. Mizuchi could not read Hanabusa, and he did not want to push his luck.

The pair reached the edge of Hikagemachi. Hanabusa stopped just before the first wooden plank of the bridge, the end of the Katanshu’s territory. Mizuchi continued on and stepped onto the bridge.

“For atonement,” Hanabusa spoke solemnly.

Mizuchi turned around, facing the human.

“Atonement for what?” Mizuchi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Hanabusa gently lifted a hand to the scar over his eye. He was quiet, thinking to himself.

“Years ago, a yokai attacked a group of students. I was still a novice, only a year or so in, but there was no one else around to save them. I was the only one who could do something. I managed to defeat the yokai, but…”

A wave of sympathy washed over Mizuchi. He already knew the ending of Hanabusa’s tale, however he kept silent to allow the other to finish.

“I was careless. Two of them died right there, the other suffered serious injuries.”

“I’m sorry,” Mizuchi offered his condolences.

“Afterwards, I was given praised by the Capital for defeating the yokai despite everything. I was able to progress quickly in rank and was even assigned to be a commanding officer in the Katanashu, Where I can spend every day surrounded by yokai,” Hanabusa smiled bitterly to himself. “Rewarded for my failure.”

“They recognized your abilities.”

“At the cost of the innocent,” Hanabusa spat.

Mizuchi paused before asking, “Is that why you hate yokai?”

“Probably,” Hanabusa gave a short bitter laugh. “And now here I am surrounded by yokai.”

Hanabusa’s face was scrunched up in disgust at the thought as he starred off into the distance. He took a slow breath. Mizuchi stood in silence as he waited for Hanabusa to collect his thoughts.

“But…” Hanabusa turned to look at Mizuchi. There was a calmness behind his expression. “Being around you has made me realize that not all yokai are mindless monsters like that.”

Mizuchi smiled, happy that he was able to be a positive influence in the human’s life. “Most of us aren’t. Evil spirits are created by being corrupted by the negative energy of humans, like Karasu Tengu was. Or worst yet, were born that way.”

“Humans can affect yokai like that?” Hanabusa asked.

“Yes,” Mizuchi answered. “Yokai may have powers beyond human capacity, but humans can influence us: for better or worse.”

“Even you?”

Mizuchi smiled wistfully, “Even me.”

“I wonder which that evil spirit was,” Hanabusa mused aloud to himself.

“Hard to say.”

Hanabusa cleared his throat, “Please inform Karasu Tengu of his sentence.”

“I shall,” Mizuchi politely bowed his head.

“And… that we of the Katanashu send him our regards to his recovery.” The tips of Hanabusa’s ears glowed pink at his own words. 

Mizuchi beamed, “I promise to deliver the kind message.”

The yokai turned to leave. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hanabusa open his mouth to speak. Looking back at the human, Mizuchi tilted his head as he waited to hear what else Hanabusa had to say. The human seemed to be having trouble on what he wanted to say next. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Hanabusa spoke, “Thank you, Mizuchi-san.”

Mizuchi was shock to hear his name from the other. It was the first time Hanabusa said his name, and in a token of gratuity too!

“For what?”

“For always keeping your word, for being patient with me, and for being so kind.” Hanabusa’s cheeks were flushed red by the time he was finished speaking. He was not used to saying such honest and kinds words, especially to a yokai.

Mizuchi felt his own cheeks blush, a warm feeling settling in his chest. The babbling sounds of water bubbling came from the river.

“You’re a kind person too, Hanabusa-san,” Mizuchi spoke in kind.

Hanabusa made a flustered sound at the compliment.

“Shouldn’t you be leaving?” Hanabusa questioned, attempting to sound authoritative. The blush that was creeping down his neck made it difficult to take the officer too seriously.

“Of course,” Mizuchi agreed, holding back a chuckle. He wanted to allow the human to save face. He gave the other a wave. “Until we meet again.”

Hanabusa clenched his fist, trying to keep himself from waving back. He had embarrassed himself in front of the yokai enough for one day.

“Until then.”

* * *

Over time, a new normal between Mizuchi and Hanabusa settled in. Several times a week, the yokai would enter Hikagemachi and wait for the captain to come to him. Sometimes it was only for a few minutes, others hours. The two would talk, eat, and roam around the village, simply enjoying their time together.

Hanabusa insisted it was to keep a watch over the powerful yokai, and Mizuchi happily played along with his friend.

By summer, Mizuchi brought the three young kappas into Hikage village for another meal at Ramen Kuzonoha. All three of them sat close to Mizuchi as they ate, occasionally give Hanabusa a weary glance. They had not forgotten the time when the human threatened all of them.

Hanabusa sat across the table from the group of yokai with his arms crossed. He glanced over at the three kappas, raising an eyebrow.

The children squeaked in unison. They turned their attention to their ramen and ate with vigor.

“Come on guys,” Mizuchi tried to ease the tension. “Hanabusa-san isn’t going to hurt us. He’s just watching over us for this job.”

“Does he have to watch us this closely?” Sotaro asked.

“He was really mean last time,” Kounosuke added.

“His face is scary,” Kotaro whispered.

Hanabusa twitched from the kappas’ brutal honestly.

“I’m sorry that this is the face that my parents gave me,” he sarcastically said through gritted teeth.

“I’m glad you’re finally apologizing for that,” Kyubi no Kitsune quipped. The shop keeper was ease dropped in on their conversation.

“No one was talking to you,” Hanabusa fired back.

“May I remind you that this is my shop?” Kyubi rested a hand on his hips, glaring at the human.

“And may I remind you that I am the Commanding Officer of the Katanashu First Squad?” Hanabusa stared right back at the kitsune.

Kyubi clicked his tongue. Rolling his eyes, he went to focus on other customers.

Mizuchi laughed awkwardly. Despite his and Hanabusa’s growing friendship, the human was still prickly when it came to other yokais.

“Mizu-nii, can we ditch him?” Sotaro asked, tugging on Mizuchi’s sleave.

“He was mean to Kyubi-nii!” Kounosuke pointed out.

“That’s why no one likes him,” Kotaro whispered.

Hanabusa sat in silence, glaring at the kappas.

“Guys…” Mizuchi sighed. 

He was glad that the children felt comfortable enough to tease Hanabusa, but he did feel bad for the human. The kappas could be vicious at times.

“Are you not going to eat Hanabusa-san?” Mizuchi noticed that the human did not have any food.

“I’m not particularly hungry,” Hanabusa spoke coolly.

A growl from Hanabusa’s stomach was heard by everyone at the time. A pink blush of embarrassment swept over Hanabusa’s face. The three kappas started snickering amongst themselves. Mizuchi smiled and said nothing.

“Besides, I was planning on having soba tonight,” Hanabusa mumbled while looking away.

“But aren’t you hungry now?” Sotaro tilted his head.

“You’re already in a ramen shop,” Kounosuke pointed out.

“They’re basically the same thing,” Kotaro added.

“The same thing?” Hanabusa repeated. He wore an expression of complete disbelief. “They are most certainly not!”

The human then dived into a rant on the differences and wonders of soba. The three kappas would often interrupt with their thoughts and questions, but Hanabusa entertained them all. The rest of their meal was filled with talks about soba. (Much to Kyubi’s annoyance)

As they walked back to the edge of Hikagemachi, the kappa children were much more energetic and friendly with Hanabusa.

“There’s a soba dish with cucumbers?” Sotaro exclaimed in wonder. All three kappas were curious and excited to try the dish out after Hanabusa’s enthusiastic recommendation.

“There is!” Hanabusa nodded. He was happy to see that his soba lessons had already begun to take root in the kids.

“Could we try some now?” Kounosuke asked, rocking back on his heels.

“You guys just ate,” Haanbusa pointed out with a chuckle. “Eating soba on an empty stomach will taste better.”

“Promise you’ll treat us next time!” Kotaro lifted his hand up to hold his pinky out. The other two kapps joined in on the pinky promise.

Hanabusa was surprised by the children’s actions. He smiled and knelt down to get on the kids’ level.

“I promise,” Hanabusa smiled as he connected his own pinky to theirs.

Mizuchi smiled fondly as he watched Hanabusa and the kappa children start to open up to each other.

“What are you smiled at?” Hanabusa asked, standing back up.

“It’s nothing, don’t mind me,” Mizuchi chuckled to himself. “I’m just happy.”

“Ah, I see,” Hanabusa spoke awkwardly. 

“I hope its safe to presume that you had a good evening with us too?” Mizuchi asked.

“Yes, I had fun tonight,” Hanabusa assured with a soft smile.

A light wind tousled Hanabusa’s silver hair gently. Mizuchi felt a quick flutter in his chest at the sight. The river’s flow seemed to pick up, the babbling sounds of the water were almost melodic. Mizuchi stared dumbly at the human as he tried to figure out what just happened.

The three kapps were whispering and snickering to themselves. Mizuchi glanced over at them. They all quickly hushed, but there was still mischief in their eyes.

Mizuchi let out a soft sigh before turning his attention back to Hanabusa.

“We’ll be taking our leave soon. I don’t want to keep you apart from your soba any longer.”

Hanabusa gave out a gentle laugh. “Thanks for the consideration.”

Hearing the other’s laugh, Mizuchi felt another light tug at his heart. He tried to push that feeling down.

“Until we meet again?”

“Until then.” Hanabusa nodded, waving as the group of yokais departed for the spirit realm.

* * *

The small tugs at Mizuchi’s heart seemed to grow in strength and number with each passing day. He found himself going to Hikagemachi on a daily basis now, chasing the strange and additive feeling. It was equal parts exciting and terrifying for the yokai.

“I can’t believe you dragged me all the way out to the inner layers of the Spirit Realm to talk about _him_!” Kyubi no Kitsune hissed with his arms crossed. He tapped a finger in agitation against his arm.

“Sorry,” Mizuchi hung his head in shame. “I just can’t talk to you like this in Hikage.”

“Because that prick is always with you,” Kyubi huffed, rolling his eyes.

“He’s not a prick!” Mizuchi insisted before letting out a sigh. “But yes.”

“You do realize that you’re playing a dangerous game with the human?”

“I’m not playing a game!” Mizuchi yelled, furious at what the other was implying.

When he turned to face the kitsune, Mizuchi saw Kyubi’s sincere concern. He felt the anger inside of him die as quickly as it flared up.

“I don’t know what I’m doing exactly,” Mizuchi admitted with a sigh.

“Obviously.”

Mizuchi pursed his lips in thought. He had been indulging in his feelings for Hanabusa lately. He had not paused to think about the implications of those feelings.

“I’m being foolish, aren’t I?” Mizuchi asked. “I’m getting carried away in the moment when he’s a human who will be dead and gone within the next hundred years.”

“If you’re lucky,” Kyubi added. “He could also end up corrupting you and turn you into an evil spirit.”

Mizuchi shook his head, rejecting that notion. “Hanabusa-san would never.”

“You don’t know that,” Kyubi sighed softly. He grew more worried as Mizuchi ignored his warning. “Do what you want, but don’t let this human become your downfall.”

“I won’t…”

* * *

Mizuchi wandered around the steps of Katanashu Station. Biting his lower lip, he pensively waited for Hanabusa’s arrival.

The conversation with Kyubi stuck out in his mind. Mizuchi knew he was getting carried away with his feelings for Hanabusa. He had lived over a thousand years and knew the dangers of humanity. He knew that a relationship with Hanabusa would never work out. Ending things would be for the best for everyone.

“Mizuchi-san!” Hanabusa spoke up. “You came to me this time I see.”

Mizuchi’s heart rate picked up at the sound of the other’s voice. He looked over at the human as he walked over. Hanabusa looked beautiful and regal as always, even more so now that he was on friendly terms with the yokai. Hanabusa’s smile soften the man’s features, giving him a boyish charm.

Mizuchi was always surprised by how good and painful it felt for his heart to twist in new ways for Hanabusa.

“I thought I’d make it easier on you today,” Mizuchi teased.

Hanabusa scoffed and rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. “I don’t need handicaps, I’m more than capable.”

“Oh really?” Mizuchi grinned mischievously. He lightly tapped Hanaubusa on the nose. “Tag you’re it!”

Hanabusa’s cheeks glowed red at the other’s touch. Before the human could comprehend what happened, Mizuchi had already fled the steps of Katanashu Station. Laughing, he ran away from the human as the game of tag began.

“I’m not going to lose!” Hanabusa called out. Grinning, he began to run after the water dragon.

Mizuchi knew he was going down a precarious path, but perhaps he could allow himself to get swept away by Hanabusa for just a bit longer.

* * *

Bright colorful leaves and shorter days signified that autumn had arrived. Mizuchi and Hanabusa sat side-by-side along the river front, enjoying the beautiful sights that the season brought.

Leaning back against the grass, their finger tips were mere centimeters away from each other. Mizuchi could practically feel the other’s body heat. Taking a deep breath, he had to hold himself back from reaching out and closing the gap between their hands. 

“I just realized something,” Hanabusa said, breaking Mizuchi out of his thoughts.

“What is it?” Mizuchi asked, sitting up straight. He wanted to give Hanabusa his undivided attention.

“You… This,” Hanabusa started off awkwardly, using his hand to gesturing to Mizuchi. “This isn’t your real form, isn’t it?”

Besides the pair of horns on his head, Mizuchi looked like a human more or less. An extremely handsome human, but a human none the less.

Mizuchi blushed at the comment. Laughing sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head.

“Correct, this is just the human form I use. Although I live in this form enough that this might as well be my true form.”

“What do you look like in your other form?” Hanabusa curiosity inquired.

“Well, it’s a bit too cumbersome to transform here,” Mizuchi started off, thinking about how much space he took up as a dragon. “But I can do the next best thing.”

Waving his hands in the air, Mizuchi pulled water from the river. Carefully he shaped the water into a serpent-like dragon with four claws and two horns on top of his head. He had the water image swim through the air, the water reflecting the sunlight in a similar fashion of how his owns scales glitter.

“It’s something like this, but larger,” Mizuchi explained as he puppeteer the water.

Hanabusa watched in awe. His eyes followed along as the dragon danced in the sky. The dragon twisted and turned with grace. Mizuchi made the water puppet loop around Hanabusa, breathing out a few sprinkles of water at the human. Hanabusa laughed at the small prank.

The dragon sored up into the sky, moving around in a circle before pumping into the river with a splash. Releasing his magic, Mizuchi’s performance was over. Hanabusa looked at Mizuchi with a joyful smile.

“Amazing! You’re beautiful,” Hanabusa complimented.

Mizuchi felt his heart pound against his ribcage with a hard thud. His whole face felt hot as the rest of his body buzzed with nervous excited energy.

“It’s nothing special,” Mizuchi shook his head in denial. Mizuchi felt himself shrinking into himself. He could not meet Hanabusa’s gaze.

“That’s not true!” Hanabusa reached out and tilted Mizuchi’s head up to look him in the eye. “You are absolutely stunning Mizuchi-san. Both in this form, and your other.”

Mizuchi stared wide eyed into Hanabusa’s silver eyes. His mind went blank as his skin burned where Hanabusa touched. His face burned as he heard his own raging heartbeat ringing in his ears.

Hanabusa’s face flushed red as he realized the awkward situation. Pulling back his hand, the human looked away from the yokai.

As soon as Hanabusa retreated, Mizuchi could feel himself crave for more of the other’s touch. The current distance between them was too much.

“I-I didn’t mean- You are beautiful b-but I mean…” Hanabusa stammered, getting more flustered.

Reaching out, Mizuchi gently cupped Hanabusa’s cheek and turned the other to face him. He gently ran his thumb over the other’s cheek. Golden eyes stared back at silver as they waited for the other to react.

“Wh-what?” Hanabusa gasped in shock, yet he did not pull away. 

Mizuchi said nothing as he leaned in and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Once their lips touched, the restless feeling inside of Muzichi seemed to grow by a hundred-fold. It was terrifying, but it felt right. Hanabusa’s lips were similar to his laugh, soft and warm.

Pulling back from the kiss, Mizuchi tried to read Hanabusa’s expression. His eyes were open wide in shock, cheeks burning red, and mouth hanging ajar.

The human was adorable.

“Sorry for surprising you,” Mizuchi sheepishly said. “It’s just that… I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now.”

“Really?” Hanabusa whispered. His voice was hoarse and barely audible.

“Yes, because as silly as it sounds for a yokai to fall for a human… I have,” Mizuchi confessed. Looking into Hanabusa’s eyes, he spoke with earnest. “I like you, Hanabusa-san.” 

It felt so wonderful to finally say those words aloud; to finally let go of the feelings that had been growing inside of him for almost a year now. Now all he could do was wait for Hanabusa’s response.

Hanabusa’s eyebrows furrowed, and his lips set into a frown. His eyes became glossy with unshed tears. Mizuchi felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach as he watched. His blood felt like ice and the river near by seemed to slop flowing. Hanabusa’s silence and expression were practically a rejection. 

Despite his growing anxiety, Mizuchi sat in tortuous silence as he waited. Until Hanabusa said something, Mizuchi could still cling onto hope, no matter how litter was left.

“I- We can’t…” Hanabusa muttered mostly to himself, shaking his head. “How would-?”

A bittersweet smile grew on Mizuchi’s face. Placing a hand over Hanabusa’s, Mizuchi gave the other a gentle squeeze.

“Relax,” Mizuchi spoke slowly, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “Just be honest with me, I can handle it.”

Looking up at the yokai, Hanabusa looked both guilty and sorrowful.

“I’m sorry,” his voice cracking. Hanabusa’s gaze went back down to where their hands touched.

“I-it’s okay.”

Mizuchi swallowed back his disappointment and sadness at the other’s rejection. He could feel tears burning their way out, trying to escape. Mizuchi bit down on his lip in an attempt to distract himself from crying. He gave Hanabusa’s hand one more squeeze before slowly pulling away.

“I know it’s early, but I have to cut today short.” Mizuchi tried to keep his voice even and light hearted despite how he felt inside.

Mizuchi quickly stood up and took a few steps away. The yokai glanced back at Hanabusa. He selfishly wanted Hanabusa to stop him. Even if Hanabusa didn’t share his feelings, even if it was just as friends, he wanted to be wanted by Hanabusa.

“I’m sorry,” Hanabusa repeated. The human could not meet Mizuchi’s gaze.

Mizuchi was crushed under the weight of the entire ocean. How could Hanabusa’s words be so kind and yet so painful?

Mizuchi opened his mouth to say goodbye, but he couldn’t find his voice. Instead he felt the first few drops of tears roll down his face. He quickly turned away to hide his face. Mizuchi hurried to the bridge to enter the spirit realm.

It was painful to be this close to Hanabusa. He had to put distance between him and Hanabusa, otherwise he feared he would never recover.

* * *

The tea had gone cold and paper work was left undone as Hanabusa sat alone in his office. He couldn’t focus or care about his work. His mind kept playing back the scene where Mizuchi kissed and confessed to him. He could feel his heart flutter at the mere thought.

The feeling of his stomach twisting in knots as the guilt of his own actions would always follow soon after. He had rejected Mizuchi’s feelings, betraying his own feelings in the process too.

 _It’s for the best_ , Hanabusa tried to convince himself.

Mizuchi was an immortal being who had lived for hundreds to thousands of years, and would continue to live for many more. Hanabusa was just a mortal human who would only exist in the yokai’s life for a brief time. Besides, Hanabusa still wanted to be done with the Katanashu and return to the Capital. He did the pragmatic thing. It was better to reject Mizuchi now than to listen to the whims of his heart and start a relationship that would be fated to end in tragedy.

Despite knowing that, Hanabusa still flirted with the idea of going to Mizuchi and confessing his own romantic feelings.

He imagines that Mizuchi would be happy to hear that his feelings were returned. Perhaps he would be cautious, unsure after Hanabusa’s initial rejection. Hanabusa would prove his feelings true, pulling Mizuchi into a tight hug. Mizuchi would gently smile at Hanabusa, returning the embrace. Their eyes would meet, Mizuchi’s bright amber eyes growing close as they kissed.

Hanabusa groaned, pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes. He was embarrassed by his own fantasies.

Looking out of office window at the sunny autumn day, Hanabusa frowned. He wasn’t sure if Mizuchi would ever want to see him, much less forgive him. Hanabusa felt his heart dropped at the thought. While Mizuchi was a very kind and gentle yokai, he was sure to have his limits. He could avoid Hanabusa forever if he chose to stay in the deeper layers of the Spirit Realm for the next hundred years.

Hanabusa let out a long sigh as he wrestled with his thoughts.

The ground shook as Hanabusa felt a dark overwhelming spiritual pressure roll over Katanashu Station. Sounds of an explosion near by was heard as the alarms fired off. Quickly Hanabusa stood up and grabbed his sword and jacket.

Uta busted into his office. “Captain! We’re being attacked by a yokai!”

“Send everyone from the First Squad out,” Hanabusa ordered. He switched into Captain mode with ease, almost thankful for the distraction. “What’s the status on Kasane and the Second Squad?”

“Already on the scene.”

“Good,” Hanabusa nodded. He could practically taste the evil energy of the intruding yokai. “I think we may need everyone for this…”

The two rushed out of Katanashu Station, the battle had already begun. A lone willowy humanoid figure dressed in a white burial kimono, long disheveled hair, and sallow skin. A skikigami was sent to attack the yokai. With one sweep of their hand, the yokai summoned flames to burn the skinkigami into oblivion.

“What is it?” Hanabusa drew his sword.

“An Onryo,” Kasane answered with a pant.

With a free hand, the Second Squad Captain wiped sweat from his brow. Hanabusa frowned. They were up against a truly fearsome foe if Kasane was having difficulties.

Unlike Karasu Tengu, this yokai was eerily quite in his attacks. The willowy body hobbled about like a string puppet, as if a single blow could cause the Onryo to crumple. Yet he withstood all attacks aimed at him.

A second pair of arms emerged from the Onryo’s back, long and gangly. One of the hands reached out and grabbed an Katanashu Officer’s katana by the blade, flinging it aside with ease. The Onryo lifted up a different hand, preparing an attack on the defenseless human.

Hanabusa summoned his shikigami, pushing the officer out of harm’s way. The Onryo fired his attack, black flames attacking the shikigami where the officer once stood.

“Stop the yokai, use lethal force if necessary!” Hanabusa ordered the Katanashu.

Drawling his sword, Hanabusa circled around the yokai. His eyes darted around the scene as he tried to find an opening. The Onryo had impressive defensives, utilizing all of his arms and both physical and magical force.

Hanabusa gritted his teeth. If he couldn’t find an opening, he would make one himself. Charging in, Hanabusa raised his katana and slashed down on one of the Onryo’s arms. His blade was met with resistance as the Onryo’s skin was hard like steel. Focusing his might, Hanabusa tried to apply more pressure.

The Onryo turned his head to look at Hanabusa. A chilling fear gripped at Hanabusa as their eyes met. The Onryo’s eyes were sunken in, lifeless voids that stared at Hanabusa with indifference. Hanabusa realized that this wasn’t a yokai that had been corrupted by humans. This was completely different than Karasu Tengu’s rampage; it was one born out of pure maliciousness.

While Hanabusa was distracted with his realization, the Onryo made his own attack. Lifting his free hand to the human’s chest, the yokai blasted Hanabusa with cursed energy. Black flames sent the human back flying several meters, crash landing into a building.

Hanabusa cried out in pain at the impact. His ears rung as rubble feel on and around him. He choked on his own blood as his whole body ached with each labored breath. Hanabusa could feel the black flames burn deep inside of him. The fire had become a cursed poison as it ate away at his soul. With each heartbeat, the curse spread further throughout his body.

He tried to dispel the curse, but his head felt heavy. Hanabusa couldn’t focus.

Hanabusa’s vision grew cloudy as the battle continued on without him. He fell limp against the rubble, unable to push through the pain.

 _It’s raining_ , Hanabusa mused to himself as he stared up at the overcast sky. It was fitting, giving the circumstances of everything.

Hanabusa couldn’t fight against the pain, feeling his mind being pulled into darkness. Just before he fell unconscious, he could have sworn he saw the image of a royal blue dragon flying through the storm clouds.

_Beautiful…_

* * *

Mizuchi shivered as he felt an icy wind blow past him. Autumn brought cooler weather, so it was not out of place. Yet, Mizuchi couldn’t brush off the feeling. Anxiety gnawed at the back of his mind as Mizuchi sensed that something terrible was happening.

“Everything’s fine…” he muttered under his breath.

He took a glanced in the direction of Hikagemachi. The hairs on his body stood up in alert as his stomach filled with dread. Despite the calmness of the Spirit Realm, he sensed danger.

 _I’ll just… check in to make sure everything is alright_. Mizuchi nodded to himself.

He began to walk towards the village. At first his steps were steady and calm. Each step closer to Hikage Village brought on a new wave of dread. His footsteps quicken as he began to run.

By the time he reached the bridge to Hikage, Mizuchi could feel the heavy dark spiritual energy of the evil spirit. It was completely different from the time Karasu Tengu was corrupted. There was a sense of glee in the darkness, as if this yokai reveled in the madness.

Jumping into the sky, Mizuchi released his human form. Clouds turned the sky gray as the wind picked up. Thunder rumbled and lighttight flashed. Water apparated around his body, cocooning him. Scales replaced flesh as his body grew as he morphed into a dragon. The atmosphere grew thick with his own spiritual energy as Mizuchi flew out from his water cocoon. Rain started pour down Hikagemachi to welcome his arrival. 

Mizuchi could see all of Hikagemachi from the sky. He honed in on the battle field and watched as the Katanashu fought against an onryo. He could tell that the humans were struggling in their fight despite outnumbering the one yokai. Mizuchi let out a roar as he flew towards Katanashu Station.

 _Where’s Hanabusa?_ Mizuchi wondered in panic. He could not see or sense the First Squad Captain amongst those fighting.

About fifty meters away from the center of the battle, Mizuchi saw Hanabusa’s body lying unconscious on the ground. Panic seized Mizuchi as he sped up, blinded by raw emotion.

Diving down, Mizuchi snapped his jaws around the Onryo’s body. Biting down, he attempted to crush the yokai as he flew back up into the sky. The evil spirit clawed at Mizuchi. The Onryo fired cursed flames at the dragon as he struggled to free itself.

Mizuchi ignored the other’s attacks, choosing to focus on his rage instead. He flung the Onryo up high into the air. Opening his maw, he fired a jet of water directly at the yokai. The Onryo let out a howl of pain, its screeching voice being heard over the loud winds of the storm.

Mizuchi then hurled several water orbs at the Onryo in multiple direction. The evil spirit’s body was flung around like a rag doll, bouncing off every one of Mizuchi’s attacks.

Finally, Mizuchi tempered his power and range into one final blow. He called upon the wrath of the ocean, encapsulating the Onry in a violet whirlpool of water. Mizuchi watched as the Onryo’s body struggled against the violent pressure. His body began to rip apart, the clear waters being sullied by the Onryo’s innards.

Mizuchi released his spell once he sensed all traces of the Onryo gone. The storm eased up and the sun began to shine through the darken clouds. Mizuchi floated in the air in silence for a moment before his body dropped. As he fell, his dragon form melted away. His scales splashing off his body in water droplets as he returned to his human form.

Mizuchi was surprised when he felt a shikigami catch him, saving him from a crash landing. Looking up, he smiled at the human who saved him.

“Thanks, Uta,” he smiled weakly as he tried to catch his breath.

“Don’t mention it!” Uta held out a hand to the yokai. “We should be thanking you!”

Mizuchi let out a dry laugh as he took Uta’s hand to stand up. He stumbled a bit as he regained his balance. He had used up most of his spiritual energy and felt lightheaded. Mizuchi squeezed his eyes tight as he tried to focus and shake off his exhaustion.

“Hanabusa,” Mizuchi gasped in realization.

“Mizuchi-san wait!” Uta called out.

The yokai did not listen. Ignoring his fatigue and moving on pure instinct, Mizuchi dashed over to Hanabusa. The Katanashu were removing rubble and debris from Hanabusa’s body. Pushing past the other humans, Mizuchi rushed to Hanabusa’s side. Gripping one of his hands with both of his own, Mizuchi’s stomach dropped as he felt how cold Hanabusa’s hand was. He could feel his own body shake as he looked down, staring at the body in shock and horror.

“Hanabusa-san…” Mizuchi croaked out. His tongue felt heavy and his throat dried as he tried to comprehend everything.

“He died in battle,” Uta finished solemnly, catching up with the yokai.

“No,” Mizuchi shook his head and closing his eyes tight. 

“I’m sorry,” Uta bowed his head in respect.

“No!” Mizuchi yelled. He could not accept the reality that was before him.

Looking at Hanabusa, Mizuchi could feel Hanabusa was not dead yet. That his soul had yet to cross over into the next world.

There was still hope.

A crowd of civilian yokai began gathering around, curious about the fallout of the battle. As Mizuchi planned his next actions carefully, he caught a glimpse of Kyubi no Kitsune in the crowd. Their eyes met. The kitsune’s eyes were filled with worry as he shook his head, his jaw slack. He already knew what Mizuchi was about to do.

 _I guess he became my downfall after all_ , Mizuchi thought somberly to himself.

Smiling over to his friend, Mizuchi mouthed the words, ‘I’m sorry. Goodbye, dear friend.’

Taking a deep breath, Mizuchi steady his resolved. He did not have any regrets. He wanted to do this; _needed_ to do this.

Chanting ancient powerful words under his breath, he placed the palms of both his hands over his heart. Slowly he pulled his hands away, pulling out his own soul. It shined a brilliant deep blue. He watched as his soul seemed to ebb and flow like ocean waves. He could feel his body grow cold at the loss. The only warmth hie could feel were in his fingertips where he held his soul.

Mizuchi placed his soul over Hanabusa’s chest carefully. He took a deep breath before slowly pulling back his hands. Mizuchi and everyone else around watched as his soul slipped into Hanabusa.

Hanabusa’s body glowed with a brilliant blue aura. Everyone waited with held breaths. There was a slight twitch in Hanabusa’s finger; and then another; and another until Hanabusa started to wake up. Everyone around let out a cry of joy.

Relief flooded Mizuchi’s tired body. He smiled haggardly as he managed to save Hanabusa. Fatigue washed over Mizuchi, his reckless actions finally catching up to him. Collapsing onto the ground, Mizuchi felt an icy numbness engulf his body. Surprisingly, it was not an uncomfortable feeling; it felt safe and welcoming. Death wasn’t so bad.

His eyelids felt heavy as Mizuchi surrendered himself to the darkness.

“Mizuchi!”

Hanabusa’s voice cut through the shadows of the abyss. He pulled Mizuchi back to the world of the living, if only temporarily. 

Mizuchi opened his eyes and stared up. Hanabusa was looking down at him, his eyes were full of panic and worry. Mizuchi tried to reach up to comfort the human, but his body felt too heavy to do so.

His head was resting in Hanabusa’s lap. The human was desperately gripping onto his limp hand. Mizuchi could feel warmth where their bodies touched, everywhere else was cold and numb.

“Why?” Hanabusa’s voice cracked as tears rolled down his face. Mizuchi felt a stab to his heart, he did not want the other to be sad.

“Don’t cry,” Mizuchi whispered, his voice paper thin. “I chose this.”

“You didn’t have to,” Hanabusa shook his head, his whole body was trembling. “You could have let me die!”

“I couldn’t…” Mizuchi looked up at Hanabusa with adoration. “After all… I love you.”

“You fool,” Hanabusa clenched his jaw.

Tears begun to flow freely at the sound of Mizuchi’s confession. Mizuchi felt guilty for making the man he loved cry. He tried to give the other a sincere smile in condolence. Hanabusa gave Mizuchi a broken smile back.

“I…I love you too,” Hanabusa confessed as he gently gave Mizuchi’s hand a squeeze.

Mizuchi felt a rush of energy, his body light and airy at Hanabusa’s words. His heart started to flutter despite the fact that he was dying. Mizuchi wanted to stay so much more. He wanted to freeze time and live in this very moment for the rest of eternity. Mizuchi was the happiest he had ever been in all his years of living.

Mizuchi could now die.

Hanabusa leaned in close to Mizuchi. He whispered, “Until we meet again.”

Mizuchi was surprised by the other’s words, but he was happy. Tears burned in the corner of his eyes as he gave out a whispered laugh. He squeezed Hanabusa’s hand with all the force he could muster. His hold on this world was fading fast. The other side was dragging him down in an inescapable hold. Mizuchi couldn’t fight it any longer.

As his eyes closed, Mizuchi felt one last touch of warmth on his lips before he was ferried away into the darkness.

_“Until then.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a tragic end, but I hope you still enjoyed!  
> If you don't like reincarnation endings, no need to continue.  
> Otherwise, just want to say thank you for making it this far!


	2. Epilogue

The Tokyo winters were so cold and harsh. Ryunosuke exhaled as he looked up at the night sky. He could see his breath float up in a cloud puff. He sat alone as he watched people pass him by, they all seemed so busy. The city felt so different from Okinawa, Ryuu wasn’t even sure if he was in the same country anymore.

Ryuu felt so out of place.

Checking his phone, Ryuu wondered when the representative from Yaotome Productions would meet him. A cold wind past by, sending chills down Ryuu’s spine.

Ryuu sensed someone’s eyes on him, pulling him out of his own thoughts. Looking up, Ryuu gasped as he made eye contact with a stranger.

Ryuu felt his breath hitch, forgetting how to breath for a brief moment. He was taken aback by the refined handsomeness and cold aura of the man before him. Soft grey hair, pale flawless smooth skin, and piercing silver eyes. He wore a stylish jacket, a matching scarf, and grey slacks.

The man looked ethereal, as if he stepped out of a movie.

“You’re Trsunashi Ryunosuke, correct?” The handsome man asked in a cool tone.

“Eh?” Ryuu stammered lamely. He could feel his cheeks burn red as the man walked towards him.

“You’re Tsunashi Ryunosuke from Yatome Productions, correct?” The man was now standing right in front of him. 

“Ah yeah! That’s me,” Ryuu felt flustered by the other. He stood up to properly greet the handsome stranger.

“I knew it,” the man grinned.

Ryuu felt his heart squeeze tight in his chest. The man looked stunning and cool while he was expressionless, but Ryuu already knew for certain he preferred the man’s smile. The smile soften the man’s features, giving Gaku a boyish charm that made Ryuu’s heart flutter.

“I’m Yaotome Gaku,” the handsome stranger held out his hand for Ryunosuke. “Nice to meet you.”

“S-Same,” Ryuu stuttered as he shook Gaku’s hand.

Ryuu felt sparks crackle and burst where his skin touched Gaku’s. He could feel a comforting warmth travel from his hand to the rest of his body. He could feel his heart thud loudly against his rib cage. Ryuu couldn’t comprehend why he was reacting to the other like this. Gaku felt so familiar to Ryuu, despite being strangers.

_“We finally meet again,”_ a voice chimed in Ryunosuke’s head.

Ryuu looked up to see if Gaku experienced the same thing. He wasn’t there anymore.

Looking around, Ryuu saw that Gaku had already begun to walk away. He was only a few steps away, but it felt as if the distance between the two was much farther. Ryuu tried to move his body, yet he felt frozen in place.

“Over here,” Gaku called out, beckoning Ryuu over.

Ryuu smiled and settled his anxious mind. His questions could go unanswered for the time being. He took a deep breath and followed after Gaku into the winter night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really do be like a Kdrama; reincarnation ending and all.  
> Who was the voice inside Ryuu's head? Hanabusa? Mizuchi? The world may never know!  
> Once again, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
